The Book of Wagner
by immortaljedi
Summary: Kurt graduated from Bayville High and decided to leave the x-men and become a priest, unable to reconcile his faith and his actions. Years later, the Bayville class reunion brings back old memories, old enemies…and old feelings. SLASH KurtScott
1. Prologue

The Book of Wagner By Immortaljedi  
  
Prologue:  
  
Sunday, June 29th, 2003  
  
The figure sat alone in the empty church. It was unusual for the church to be empty on a Sunday, but at 9 o'clock at night, it was understandable. The boy had been sitting there for close to an hour already and as he stared at the alter he didn't seem inclined to move.  
  
The elderly Priest, Father Francis Mulcahy, entered the sanctuary once he noticed the lights hadn't been turned off. When he saw the boy, however, he paused. With careful, measured, but strong steps, Father Mulcahy walked to and sat on the opposite end of the pew from the boy. The boy didn't move his gaze.  
  
Father Mulcahy watched the young boy as he drifted in thought. His shoulders were slumped and indigo hair brushed the boys' collar. The boy's hands seemed to be folded in prayer, yet when he looked at them closely, the fingers were grouped into pairs before the hands were twined. The boy's dress was typical for the modern teen; brightly colored and baggy. The boy became suddenly aware of the scrutiny.  
  
He jumped and muttered softly in German. "I apologize, Fazzer, I deedn't see you zere." Mulcahy smiled.  
  
"That's alright, my child. You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that." The boy smiled faintly and Mulcahy smiled reassuringly at him. The smile wavered however when the boy looked away, eyes saddened. Mulcahy shifted closer.  
  
"Are you alright, my child? What is troubling you?" The boy shrugged.  
  
"Life." He answered simply. Mulcahy smiled.  
  
"Ah." The boy sighed.  
  
"Fazzer." he began cautiously, "Vhat do you zink of zis mutant eessue?" Mulcahy blinked at the sudden change in topic, but answered anyway; glad to get the young boy talking.  
  
"I have a feeling the media isn't presenting the whole truth, only parts of it and false accusations. But even if I believed it, it's not my place to judge that. Only one can do that, and He created Mutants too, after all." Mulcahy stared at the boy knowingly. "That's what's troubling you, isn't it. You are afraid of the anti-mutant backlash." The boy started, but nodded.  
  
"Ja.eet vas very bad in Germany.zat is vhy I moved to America. Zen zis." Mulcahy was now close enough to the boy to put a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"Just so you know, you will always have sanctuary in the church, especially as long as I'm here." The boy smiled, then looked at his watch and exclaimed sharply in German.  
  
"shieze!" He flushed red. "Zorry Fazzer." Mulcahy laughed.  
  
"Let me guess. You're late for curfew." The boy nodded.  
  
"Ja. Zank you for talking to me.eet means a lot to know I haf a place to go vhen zings get rough." Mulcahy smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you here. Come back anytime if you want advice, confession, or just to chat. I have a wonderful chess set and I play a mean game of checkers." The boy laughed.  
  
"Zank you, I may take you up on zat." Mulcahy smiled, and the boy turned to run.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he called out, "What is your name, my son?"  
  
"Kurt!" the boy called back, "Kurt Wagner."  
  
Mulcahy smiled.  
  
"Niec to meet you, Kurt," he whispered to the altar.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/n.um.is the accent too strong? If it is I'll not write it that way anymore. Just let me know.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	2. Wagner 10:1

Wagner 1:1  
  
The man stood in the shadow of the old oak tree that still stood in front of Bayville High School. His one hand rested lightly on the rough bark while the other tightly clenched the invitation, written on fine cream paper. A taxi pulled up next to him and the man closed his eyes and blended with the shadows. A man and woman stepped, laughing over some joke, out of the cab and up the steps into the main entrance of the school.  
  
Kurt Wagner sighed as he forced his hand to unclench his invitation and put it in his pocket. Pulling his hand free he stared at the blue appendage. Three fingers. Blue fir. Claws. He made a fist and looked away.  
  
Out from his other pocket he pulled an older watch, bulky and ugly, and strapped it on his wrist. With a defeated sigh Kurt pushed the button on his inducer and his appearance shifted.  
  
His dress was the same, all black with the start white collar, and his hair was still the same navy blue. It was shorter now, though, than in High School, curling at his ears and over his forehead, and just brushing the nape of his neck. His skin, on the other hand, was no longer the furry midnight blue he was born with. Well, it was, but the inducer made it pale cream, and his golden eyes developed pupils. His tail was well wrapped and hidden around his leg. With a tug on his priestly collar, Kurt Wagner stepped from the safety of the tree and walked the steps to his fate.  
  
His ten-year reunion.  
  
***  
  
Thinking back now Kurt couldn't remember why he thought is was a good idea to come in the first place. As it was, he was only lukewarm to the idea to begin with, but Father Brian had found out and encouraged him to go. Now, as he stood in the small line for his table information and nametag, he wished Father Brian wasn't so hard to refuse.  
  
He smiled at the woman behind the desk as he stepped up, her face only vaguely recognizable and her name-tag proudly announced her name was Vikki. Kurt mentally rolled his eyes. There was probably a reason why he wouldn't remember her very well. When she spoke he remembered why.and who he was.  
  
Her name was Vikki Kessler (or it was, anyway) and she was in his history class sophomore year. Her voice gained renown for being the shrillest in the school and actually cracked glass once. Now all it's strident tones were directed at him.  
  
"Hi!! Welcome back!" Kurt smirked.  
  
"Hallo Vikki." She smiled.  
  
"You remember me!" Kurt cracked his neck and found his nametag.  
  
"How could I not?" He asked, the irony lost on the subject. He saw her take a not-so-subtle glance at his nametag and her eyes bugged.  
  
"Kurt! Kurt Wagner! Is that you?"  
  
"Last time I checked," he muttered, but she didn't hear, she was talking again.  
  
"Look at you. You've grown! And what's this? A Priest's collar? Don't tell me Mr. Party is a man of the cloth." Kurt smiled sadly and tried to make his escape.  
  
"Ja. Afraid so. But if you excuse me, I must find my table. Bye Vikki!" With that he all but ran into the gymnasium.  
  
On entering the doors, however, he stopped. The room was decorated exactly like it was the night of their senior prom. Kurt tried not to gag. He hated pastel Unicorns then and he hated them now. Checking his card he saw he was seated at table seven. When he finally found it, he was only mildly relieved to see it empty. He could avoid people for now, but they wouldn't stay away forever. More and more Kurt thought about just up and leaving. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place.  
  
Right?  
  
He was just about to get some punch when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
A very familiar voice.  
  
"Fuzz man? Is that you?" Kurt turned and blinked at the boy who had been his best friend for over a year.  
  
"Ja, Evan. Ist me."  
  
***  
  
Evan really hadn't changed much from the last time he had seen him. His hair was still blond, though it covered his head instead of having the two points on the side. He still had ridges on his faces and hands, but they had receded to the point of being barely noticeable and he had been able to completely retract his spikes, so the furniture was safe.  
  
Right now, he was staring at Kurt as the blue mutant shifted nervously. Evan smiled and opened his arms.  
  
"It's good to see you, Fuzz!" Kurt smiled back and returned the brotherly hug before gesturing for them both to sit.  
  
"And to see you, mine freund. It is unexpected. I thought you vere still underground." Evan shrugged.  
  
"I am, mostly. I still live with the Morelocks, but my 'rents were worried so I opened up a PO Box as soon as the spikes retracted. The reunion committee found me though that. I thought it would be fun to show, freak some people." Kurt laughed.  
  
"Evan, you never change."  
  
"Damn strait. What about you? How did they find you?" Kurt shrugged.  
  
"Though the Professor. Then through the church. Father Brian convinced me to go, though." Evan blinked at him, then LOOKED at him.  
  
"Damn, Fuzzy, you're a priest?" Kurt nodded.  
  
"Ja. In New York City. Close enough for the Professor to visit every so often to see how I am." Evan stared at him thoughtfully.  
  
"How long you been gone from the mansion, Fuzz?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. " About nine years. I tried going back about three years ago, but I never made it to the gates."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"Same reasons you did. I didn't fit in the X-Men anymore. When mutants were exposed and I was constantly worried about my fuzziness being known, I turned back to the church for strength, as I had back in Germany. But my resurrection in faith took a toll on my role in the x-men. It eventually got to the point vhen I could no longer equate the two in my mind. I could either be religious or an X-man. My mind got so twisted about it, the Professor suggested some time away, to distance myself. That vas nine years ago. I'm still searching."  
  
Evan seemed a bit off balance at this revelation, but it didn't shake him for long. He reached out and gripped Kurt's arm, just above the elbow.  
  
"You'll find what you're looking for. I'm sure of it. You're too damned stubborn not to." Kurt looked seriously at Evan for a long moment.  
  
"You've changed, Evan."  
  
"Matured. Tunnels will do that to you." Kurt nodded.  
  
"Ja.oh, and Evan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't swear in front of a priest."  
  
***  
  
Kurt looked around the still empty table.  
  
"Do you know who else vill be sitting vith us? I'm guessing they're putting old friends together, but we were the only two from the mansion in our year." Evan nodded.  
  
"You're right, but I have a feeling they'll put the ex-brotherhood members with us. Mutants and Mutants after all."  
  
"Ex-Brotherhood?" Kurt asked, surprised. Evan nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm staying at the mansion for this whole thing, and I found out about it my first night there. After you left, apparently, some of the old Brotherhood guys teamed up with Xavier instead."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Wanda was first. Then Tabby, Pietro and, believe it or not, Toad."  
  
"No vay!"  
  
"Yes, way," Said another familiar and amused voice from behind them. Kurt spun.  
  
"Tabby!" he cried, excited at seeing his old friend again. There was no mistaking Tabitha, no matter where she went. Her dress was neon green with sparkling sunburst woven into the skintight fabric. A thick white belt accented her white heeled boots and her arms were filled with sparkling noisy bracelets. Her hair was still kept short and flipped out and her eyes were accented in green. "Wow, Tabby.very..eighties." She grinned.  
  
"I know, isn't it fantastic! I found it in a secondhand store in the village. I just love the color."  
  
"It's very you." He agreed. She grinned and pulled her old friend into a hug.  
  
"Look at you," she said, pulling away. "I never thought I would see the day that Kurt Wagner, the Amazing Nightcrawler, would become a priest. If anything I thought you would have run away to the circus." Kurt laughed and pulled her chair out.  
  
"Where are the others?" Evan asked. Tabby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wanda was still forcing Todd into the shower when I left. Pietro was rushing around trying to put together an outfit that he would wear that would look good. Pietro was ready, of course, way before you even left and has been tapping his foot since." Evan grinned.  
  
"I know. That's why I left." Tabby made a face at him and turned her attention back to Kurt.  
  
"So why the Holy Man duds?" Kurt smiled patiently.  
  
"I had to search my soul for answers. The best place for soul searching is in the church." Tabby raised an eyebrow, knowing she had only gotten an abbreviated version. "I'll explain later vhen more people vish to hear it. I don't vant to have to explain myself every time I meet an old friend." Tabby nodded and looked at the entrance.  
  
"The twins are here," she announced, "and Todd. He doesn't look to happy to be clean."  
  
"This is news?"  
  
"Collar or no, you're still a wiseass, Kurt." He just grinned.  
  
The twins came over, Todd trailing behind, looking vaguely ill and very uncomfortable in his clothes. He was the first of the three to notice Kurt, however.  
  
"Blue? Yo, man, issat you?" Kurt smiled.  
  
"Ya. In the fur." Todd grinned. "Good to see ya back, man. Still think ya should ditch the hardware." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Todd, I don't vant to cause a riot by people seeing a blue demon in a priest's collar." He turned his attention back to Wanda and Pietro who were still standing and staring. "Hello, uhh, please, have a seat. Relax."  
  
"I'msurprisedtoseeyouhere, Blue. Didn'tthinkyou'dcome." Kurt shrugged.  
  
"I almost didn't, but Father Brian is very persuasive."  
  
"And seeing us isn't enough to bring you back here?" Tabitha asked, sounding mildly, yet mockingly, hurt.  
  
"I.vell.I." Tabby smiled.  
  
"I was kidding, Kurt." Kurt shot her a look. Wanda spoke next.  
  
"Actually, I believe he didn't want to come back in order to avoid temptation."  
  
Kurt and Wanda stared at each other, expressions still, till Kurt lowered his eyes and spoke softly.  
  
"She's right. I am a priest now, and a priest cannot do certain things. It's against my religion. Being back here, where it's so easy to fall back into old patterns. It will be hard to resist sin."  
  
"Truth is never a sin." Wanda said and Kurt raised his head to stare at her.  
  
"O.k." Evan said slowly, "That's enough of that. It's getting way to serious. This is a party, man. Relax. Have some fun. Here," he handed Kurt a drink. "Don't worry, it's just punch." Kurt laughed and sipped the punch.  
  
"I can drink you know, Evan."  
  
"You can?" Kurt nodded.  
  
"How else am I supposed to take communion? Holy grape juice?" Evan just rolled his eyes. Tabby pulled the drink out of his hand and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come, on, Kurt. Get that stiff out of your spine and dance with me." Kurt laughed and danced and for the first time in ten years, he didn't worry about X-men or the priesthood or Scott.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, sorry it took so long. Writers block sucks. And FF.net has been really funky the last few days.anyway, I hope the NEW IMPROVED ACCENT helps understanding. Un, next chapter, Kurt visits the Mansion and Professor X.  
  
Mariko Azrael - it's Kurt/Scott, my favorite Evo pairing.  
  
Manni18 - no he doesn't know Kurt is fuzzy and I don't know yet if he ever will.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	3. Wagner 10:2

Book of Wagner 10:2  
  
Once again Kurt found himself standing in front of a building from his past, not quite ready to dredge up old emotions and memories by actually stepping inside. For how long he stood there, he did not know, but he was brought out of his contemplations by a single headlight piercing the darkness. He was too started to port and too scared to run, but when the motorcycle stopped and the distinct sound of sniffing stopped, Kurt actually smiled.  
  
"Herr Logan! It is good to see you again.vell, not see as I can't see you, but-" He stopped short when he heard the gruff chuckle.  
  
"Good, ta se ya, elf. Hop on the back of the bike, I'll take ya up to the mansion." Kurt exhaled, suddenly relaxed and at ease. Logan welcomed him back easily enough, but then again, he and Logan had always shared a special bond, and Logan was often gone for long periods of time himself, so. "damn, Kurt, is that a priest's collar?" Kurt nodded as he walked around to the offered seat, finally getting a look at his feral friend. His hair was still swept back without a touch of gray, and he was still unshaven, his trademark cigar was clenched firmly in his teeth on the one side of his mouth. 'some things never change.'  
  
"Ja, mein Fruend. I am to be ordained in two months time. I haf been in training for the past few years."  
  
"I never saw you to be a priest." Kurt shrugged from his position behind Logan.  
  
"Not many do. But for the first time in my life, I am at peace." Logan simply grunted and started the engine once more, and brought the two of them past the front gate.  
  
Logan brought them into the garage and parked next to the X-Van. Kurt got off the bike and handed Logan back his helmet. Logan didn't take it back right away, staring at Kurt for a long moment. A younger Kurt would have fidgeted under his gaze, but he had grown since his days here. He was less nervous under the spotlight, and being stared down by one of his best friends had little effect on him. He knew that if Logan didn't like what he saw, then he would be out on his tail in a matter of seconds..if he lived that long. But if Logan had disapproved he would have never given him the ride up to the mansion.  
  
Logan eventually grunted and took the helmet. He could see the changes in his old friend, more than just the new wardrobe. He was taller than before, as tall as Logan if not taller. He stood strait and proud, his shoulders set and chin high. His hair was shorter, and curled, and emphasized his unique ears and eyes rather than attempt to hide them. His fur had darkened with age as well, now a near indigo. His tail swished gently behind him, the motion drawing his eyes to it. Logan smirked while his back was to Kurt. The Elf had grown, and Logan was glad he had finally come home into his own skin.  
  
**Welcome, Kurt. Please, come to my office. I believe you wished to speak with me?**  
  
Kurt jumped when the Professor spoke to him. After ten years he had quite forgotten what telepathic communication, especially when one was not expecting it, felt like. Logan snorted in the corner, knowing exactly why Kurt jumped, even if he didn't actually hear the Professor's speech. Kurt mock-glared at him.  
  
"Clappe. Like you've never been off balance before." Logan scowled.  
  
"I haven't."  
  
"It is a sin to lie you know. And you shouldn't lie to a priest."  
  
"You aint' a priest yet."  
  
"Details, Details." Kurt grinned at him, fangs gleaming in the phosphorescent lights. "Auf Weidersein!" And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and brimstone. Logan sniffed and growled at the smell left behind.  
  
"Damnit elf, how many times do I have to tell you not to port around me."  
  
***  
  
Kurt reappeared in the Professor's study.  
  
"Ah, again, I say welcome, Kurt. How have you been?" Kurt smiled at the professor and perched on the back of the couch.  
  
"I have been vell, Professor. The others send their greetings. Father Brandon wanted to know if you would be visiting soon. He has been brushing up on his chess moves." Charles smiled.  
  
"I'll be sure to visit, then."  
  
"And how have you been, Professor?"  
  
"Well. Thank you for asking. The Institute is still going strong and the X- Men have grown since you were last here. As well as some new editions, your teammates-"  
  
"Former teammates," Kurt corrected softly. Professor X went on uninterrupted.  
  
"Have grown in their control as well as the strength of their powers." Kurt began to tense, sensing what was coming next; The X-Men victory brag sheet. "Together they have defeated the Sentinel program for, hopefully, the last time. Magneto is once again in hiding rebuilding and licking his wounds, the Juggernaught have been defeated," "Vhat's the point?" Kurt asked suddenly. Xavier looked confused.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're the telepath. You know vhat I mean. Vhat is the point of all this battling? Vhy the fighting? Peace is never truly obtained through violence. It only pisses the opposition off." Professor Xavier sighed.  
  
"Kurt we've been through this before."  
  
"Yes, and ve vill go through it again if necessary. I have tried to show you my point of view, but you're not hearing me. And if you are hearing, you aren't listening. I have listened to you in the past. I have taken your advice. I have trusted you. You have done so much for me, I owe you that much at least. But vhen the situation is reversed and I offer some advise, it is brushed aside because I vas young. Vell," he paused to make sure Xavier met his eyes, "I am not a youngling anymore. I am a man, an adult. And I good advise is vhat I do best. I am a priest, after all."  
  
Xavier nodded, a little irritated.  
  
"Yes, which is why I'm not sure you're being completely objective in all this."  
  
"And can you say that you are?" Xavier didn't have an answer. Kurt lowered his head and sighed. "This vill get us nowhere. For all ve no neither of us is right, and this is not vhy I am here. Let us start again, shall ve?" The Professor nodded and smiled.  
  
"Very well." Kurt relaxed a fraction.  
  
"So tell me about the X-Men. I heard you mention new members, am I correct?" Xavier nodded.  
  
"Yes. There are those you remember, of course, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Ororo, Logan, Hank, Rogue, and Bobby Drake."  
  
"Iceman?" Kurt asked surprised, "You let that joker on the team?"  
  
"Why not? They survived you after all." Kurt grinned, totally unrepentant. Xavier went on. "Wanda and Pietro were a part of the team, and while they are no longer main members, will don their costumes in times of emergency and provide backups. Colossus and Gambit both came over once Magneto was defeated as his hold on them was broken. Evan is here temporarily and is our link to the Morlocks. Todd, while he lives at the mansion, is not a part of the team. We recently recovered him from Canada and has been here recuperation. Apparently Sabertooth doesn't like our green friend."  
  
"Must be the smell." Xavier looked at Kurt reproachfully but Kurt didn't apologize. Toad's aversion to soap was a thing of legend.  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about it so please, don't press him."  
  
"Ok."  
  
" Tabitha is on the reserve team, as well as Roberto, Rhayne, Jubilee, and Amara. Kitty also acts mostly on reserve. Warren Worthington, or "Angel" has taken her place on the main team. Our final new face is an Irishman by the name of Sean Cassidy. He goes by "Banshee" and produces a sonic scream. I have a feeling you and he will get along very well. He has to wash the blackbird as much as you had to." Kurt blushed behind his fur and the dig at his youthful follies, but didn't deny it.  
  
"Would you like to meet the everybody?" Kurt hesitated, fiddling with his collar.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded.  
  
"Ja. It vould do me good, I think. It has been so long. I vill not deny that I have missed them." Xavier smiled.  
  
"Lets us go, then. The others will be in the common room. It's movie night."  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: I know it's shorter, but I couldn't think of anything more to write cause the next part will be longer and together it would be too long.  
  
Just to let you know, I'm updating now in a circular pattern. This, HP4H, Mild Mannered Reporters, the Chiaroscuros and I'm writing a story for the Percy?Oliver fan fic carnival. Go to POWSN yahoo group. There's a link there.  
  
Until next time  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	4. Wagner 10:3

Book of Wagner 10:3  
  
"The main team is in the Danger Room, currently. Scott is determined to have them above peak condition."  
  
"He always was."  
  
"It's more so now. I.worry for him, at times. He's like a son I never had, Kurt, and he's become so detached from emotions and the others, I worry."  
  
"Scott was always a loner," Kurt hedged.  
  
"Yes, but not to the point of almost total isolation. Something happened to him at college, Kurt. Something that turned a conservative youth who knew when too much was too much into a cold militaristic leader. While I admit the team has never functioned better, I feel I have lost a son."  
  
"I take it you haven't peeked at his college life." Xavier looked at Kurt, one severe eyebrow raised.  
  
"I try not to pry into my student's brains, Kurt. You know that."  
  
"I do. But I also know that if you are this concerned you would have done a cursory sweep." Xavier nodded.  
  
"That I did. However, Scott's mind has always been hard to read. His optic blasts create a lot of psychic static and he is naturally shielded. When he makes a conscious effort to erect a barrier, there is no entryway into his mind that I am willing to take." Kurt nodded. That meant the professor would stop just short of using a mental battering ram. They arrived at the rec room and Kurt followed Xavier inside.  
  
Armageddon was on. Kurt rolled his eyes. In the limited time he allowed himself to watch television, that movie was always on and as a result he had seen it quite a few times. Frankly, he was tired of it. So, apparently, where the viewers in the room, for as soon as they entered Tabby was out of her seat and headed for Kurt.  
  
"Hey, Blue! I'm so glad you made it!" She gave him a big hug which he returned gladly, his tail swinging gently. Todd waved from his position on an easy chair.  
  
"Hey, fuzzbutt." He said before retuning to the movie. Well, it seemed one person wasn't bored by the movie. Evan smiled at him from the couch.  
  
"Hey, Man, welcome back." Kurt grinned wide, his fangs glinting in the dim light of the room. There were only two other people in the room, a young woman with what appeared to be green hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and a teenaged girl with her blond hair in two pigtails.  
  
"Vas is dis?" Kurt asked, pouring on the charm. "Two lovely young ladies whom I do not know. I demand to know who is responsible for such an oversight in these introductions." Evan laughed.  
  
"You never change, Fuzz-man, do ya. Don Juan, meet Lorna Daine (the green- haired one nodded) who is known as Polaris for her magnetic abilities, and Illyana Rasputin, (the pig-tailed one waved) Colossus's little sister. Girls, this is Kurt. Don't let his flirting get to you, though. He's harmless." Illyana giggled while Polaris rolled her eyes. Kurt stuck his tongue out at his old friend.  
  
"If I haf said it once, I haf said it a thousand times. Chicks dig the fuzzy dude."  
  
"It's that collar yer wearin that they're interested in Elf. Some women just can't give up a chance to corrupt the innocent, and you normally don't get much more innocent that a priest." Kurt rolled his eyes at his feral friend, who had entered the room at the last sentence.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the danger room vith the others?" Kurt asked, a bit peeved. Logan shrugged.  
  
"They're almost done. Figured I let them handle it themselves. I'm not always gonna be there to pull their sorry asses out of the fire."  
  
"Language, Logan."  
  
"Language this, Elf."  
  
"As a matter of fact," The Professor said, "They are done. The others have left, but Scott is still in the control center if you wish to say hello. Kurt froze for a moment, the happy exterior he had donned automatically when surrounded by his childhood mates faltering for a moment. He bit his lip.  
  
"I think I vill. Thank you Professor." And he disappeared in a puff of sulfur. The girls waved their hands in front of their faces to dispel the odor. Logan made a face and growled, then left the room for the woods. Why? Why else? He's Logan.  
  
***  
  
Scott Summers, Field Leader of the team of mutants known only as the X Men watched the taping of their danger room session closely, watching for just the slightest.flaw.  
  
BAMF  
  
The muted noise of imploding air and the accompanying smell of sulfur passed through Scott's brain in a millosecond, his brain immediately coming up with the identity of his visitor, even as muscle memory raised a his hand to his visor. It took his mind a few seconds to believe it, though he saw it with his own eyes as he spun.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
The blue mutant smiled sheepishly as he waved, a bit startled by Scott's reaction to what was basically, an invasion of his privacy.  
  
"Hello, Scott."  
  
Scott simply stared at his old friend, cataloging all the changes ten years had brought on. Kurt hadn't really grown much taller, maxing out at maybe 5'8", but his stooped posture made him more of a 5'5" His long hair had been cut short, it's natural curl coming out in the shorter locks, curling about his ears and neck. He was dressed totally in black, hand and feet bare, a familiar cross hung about his neck, and that's where Scott saw the most drastic change in his friend.  
  
A white Priest's collar.  
  
While this happened Kurt was studying Scott. His former leader's hair was shorter as well, though still long enough to flop across his forehead. The visor was the same as he remembered, but the uniform was different. The basis of the uniform was bright blue, with a yellow belt across his waist and across his chest over one shoulder. A big red X stood inside one of the links going across his chest. There was a break in the monotony of the blue body suit with Yellow gloves and a yellow speedo-looking piece. The uniform was completed with yellow boots. Scott had filled out as well, broadening in the chest and developing the muscles that would give Mr. Universe a run for him money. 'Gorgeous,' Kurt though, then immediately began both reprimanding himself in German for such thoughts.  
  
All the feelings that Kurt had thought gone from his prolonged absence returned, however, and no amount of mental reprimands were going to make them go away.  
  
For his part, Scott was at a loss as well. Seeing Kurt again, a strong reminder of his more fun-loving youth, brought back feelings he had also thought long buried. The strongest of this, however, was unresolved grief over the passing Jean Gray. Kurt had left right before the Dark Phoenix had attacked and in his mind, the two were linked. Feeling the tears come, Scott set his jaw and turned back to the viewer.  
  
"So you finally have the nerve to show your face." Scott said unkindly, yet not really caring. He was hurting as he hadn't hurt in ages and it was all Kurt's fault.  
  
Kurt's face fell at hearing the ice in those words.  
  
"Ja. I guess I could say that. I finally received an invitation from somebody other than the professor.someone who I felt had a better understanding of the other's reception of me. I had the impression that I vould be Velcome. Vas I mistaken?" Scott clenched his jaw, trying to stop the tears.  
  
"No." He said, hesitantly, "No, you were not mistaken. You are welcome at the mansion. But you are no longer an X Man. You should not be down here." Kurt nodded.  
  
"I see. I vill go then." He stopped and paused. "It's funny, you know. The professor and everyone are telling me, once and X man, Alvays an X man. You are the only one who says different. You're also the only one who I agree vith." He smiled a bit sadly. "I vill see you topside, ja?"  
  
"Yeah." Scott said, still not turning. Kurt waited a minute for more of a reaction, but got none. Lowering his head Kurt sighed, and Ported.  
  
In front of the view screen a single tear escaped underneath the visor of the Leader of the X Man. It was a tear of morning for those passed, as well as opportunities lost and things never to be.  
  
Alone with his tactics, in his beloved danger room, Cyclops cried.  
  
TBC. 


	5. Wagner 10:4

Book of Wagner 10:4  
  
Kurt reappeared in the rec room just as the new team appeared.  
  
"Kurt!" rogue exclaimed, catching sight of the distinctive smoke and blue fur. She practically flew foreword and punched him square in the jaw, before catching him in a tight bear hug. Kurt's vision blurred with pain, and lack of oxygen, but enough coherency remained for him to ask,  
  
"Rogue? Vas dich?"  
  
Rogue let him go and held him at arm's length.  
  
"The punch was for not even calling since you left. I should be angrier, but I'm just so happy to finally see your ok. That's what the hug was for."  
  
"Oh," Kurt cradled his jaw in his tri-fingered hand. His tail swished behind him as his gaze sought the new people in the room.  
  
Ororo stood serenely in the back, a gentle welcoming smile on her face. Kurt smiled warmly back at her, reassured by her acceptance that he wasn't going to be thrown to the wolves.  
  
Little Bobby Drake, who wasn't so little anymore, yet still had way too much energy, bounced in the balls of his feet as he waved hello, a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, Kurt." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Hey, Bobby."  
  
Behind his younger sister stood the Russian, Colossus. He had joined the X men shortly before Kurt had left, and made a rather good impression on the German mutant, and Kurt remembered genuinely liking the man. He nodded in greeting, and Kurt nodded back.  
  
Finally, he saw the latest addition to the team.  
  
Gambit looked strait back, holding Kurt's pupil-less yellow eyes with his own unique red on black, with an air of both seeking approval and "I'm here, deal with it." Kurt raised an eyebrow as the Cajun wrapped an arm around Rogue. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she looked happier than Kurt had ever seen her. He smiled the widest at Gambit.  
  
"Hallo, mine frunde."  
  
"'Lo"  
  
"Kurt?" Rogue asked suddenly, "What's that around your neck?" Kurt shrugged.  
  
"The reason why I have been absent for the last few years."  
  
"Ya became a priest?"  
  
"Priest in training," Kurt amended. "I'm to be ordained soon, though."  
  
"Well," Ororo spoke up, "That news calls for a celebration. Let us retire to the kitchen. There's coffee, ice cream, cakes, and tea."  
  
"Frauline," Kurt said dramatically, hand over his heart, "You have stolen my heart with just those few words," Kurt gallantly took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Ororo blushed faintly and swatted at his head.  
  
"None of that now, you smooth talker. Be true to that collar you wear." Kurt bowed an apology.  
  
"I am sorry, you are right...however...I am rather hungry..."  
  
"Fuzz, you're always hungry," Evan piped in from behind. Kurt mock-glared at him as the other laughed.  
  
"Some things never change," Rogue said as she walked past Kurt to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Everything Changes, mine shwiester, especially people." Kurt murmured before shaking off his gloomy disposition and following the others to the wonderful food.  
  
***  
  
Scott moved under the hot spray to let the hot water pound the tension from his back. He braced himself against the wall with both hands and arched, hearing the vertebrae pop one by one down his spine. Eyes close tightly as not to release their deadly optic black, raised towards the spray, washing the salt of sweat and tears from his face.  
  
Lowering his head once more he let himself think.  
  
Jean was gone; had been gone for about a year. His fiery-red haired sweetheart was not coming back this time. It hurt, but in the back of his mind he realized he had been waiting for the day she would leave him since the day they met, and lately it had begun to wear on the both them. A single tear escaped as Scott came to the realization that while it hurt, there was nothing he could do to change it. Jean was dead and he was not. There was nothing stopping his from living his life, just as he wanted it. It was time to move on and forget the grief while remembering the woman.  
  
'Goodbye Jean,' Scott thought, and picked up the soap. Working up lather his thoughts turned back to the now and the new arrival at the mansion.  
  
Kurt was back.  
  
Kurt, in the short time he had been with Scott, had managed to BAMF his way into Scott's heart, waking feelings Scott had pushed away and ignored because he wasn't ready to deal with the fact that there was more different than just his eyes; because he wouldn't, couldn't, love another man.  
  
Kurt's leaving so long ago had cut Scott deep. Kurt was one of three people Scott ever truly called friends, the others being either dead or in Hawaii. Kurt leaving had brought up all those feelings of abandonment he had developed in the plane crash and it's aftermath, and left Scott with lingering emptiness that not even Jean could completely fill.  
  
The emptiness of a broken heart.  
  
Slowly the pieces of the puzzle, like they always did, fell into place in Scott's brain.  
  
Scott Loved Jean.  
  
Jean had died.  
  
Jean had died for Scott to live.  
  
Jean wanted Scott to live his own life.  
  
Scott would remember Jean always, and wouldn't tarnish her sacrifice by refusing to move on and waste away.  
  
Kurt was Scott's best friend.  
  
Kurt had left and broke Scott's heart.  
  
Kurt was back.  
  
"I love Kurt," Scott whispered, the words echoing startlingly loud in the shower stall, yet Kurt could not deny the truth of those words.  
  
Scott smiled as he turned off the now cold water. He loved Kurt and Kurt was back. Not to mention that Kurt seemed happy to see him. Scott winched as he remembered how he had treated the fuzzy elf. He had to apologize.  
  
As Scott put on his glasses he thought he felt the ghost echo of a psi voice he never thought to hear again.  
  
~Go get 'em, Slim~  
  
Scott smiled. He would honor Jean's memory by living and finding love. With a new confidence in his step Scott left the locker room to go get his man.  
  
But first, he had to apologize.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yeah...uh...sorry it took so long...life kinda caught up to me. I should be getting back into the swing of things, though, and updating more regularly. (I hope)  
  
Please excuse any mistakes in my German, I'm a Russian major. '  
  
I was, am, and will always be, immortaljedi 


End file.
